


You in That Lingerie

by Chia_P



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chia_P/pseuds/Chia_P
Summary: Chiaki and Kanata are out shopping when they stumble upon a lingerie store that has a couple items too...appealing to refuse. They quickly return home and have plenty of fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I tell my friends to give me prompts. Also, Chiaki and Kanata are older here. (I doubt they'd be this good at sex in high school, tbh.)

Chiaki and Kanata were spending an afternoon sauntering down a street of little shops, peeking in the windows and occasionally ducking in to explore a few of them. Chiaki found himself lost in thought about how lovely the day was and how happy he was to be spending it with his often bubbly boyfriend, when a tug on his hand brought him back to reality. He looked back to see Kanata stopped in front of a lingerie store, staring transfixed at the window display. Chiaki walked back towards his boyfriend and followed his gaze to a pale blue negligee. Chiaki watched him for a minute and then finally piped up. "Hey, Kanata, what are you looking at?" He obviously knew what the blue haired boy was intensely observing, but it felt like the least awkward question he could ask.

"This...thing is so 'light' like the 'foam' on the 'sea.' I 'like' it." Kanata didn'tt even look away as he answered.

Chiaki wasn't sure what to suggest. He stared at it and thought, to be honest, that it would really suit Kanata. He would look even more ethereal than usual. "Um," Chiaki began, "do you want to try it on?"

"Oh? Is 'trying' something I can do?" Kanata's voice was wistful. 

Chiaki smiled and put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "We might get odd stares, but yeah."

"I want to 'try' it then." Kanata immediately led his boyfriend into the shop. They looked around until they found where it was hanging on one of the racks in the store and picked out one that should fit Kanata. The a-line cut would definitely be forgiving when it came to his lack of a bust. He paused after carefully taking the garment into his hands, "Oh, you should 'try' one too, Chiaki." 

Chiaki's face immediately flushed. "Umm-uh-ok...Which one should I try?" His eyes were scanning the selection, but he was really unsure. He was definitely out of his element.

Kanata tilted his head thoughtfully, eyes scanning the selection around them. "Whatever it is, it should be red."

Chiaki also began to look around and spied a tiny nightgown that was less sheer and made out of shiny, crimson silk with slits up the sides. He searched through the rack to find one that looked like it might fit. They then sneaked over into a dressing room. They could have looked like they were casually shopping for their girlfriends until then. They decided that they might as well share one room. They were never, ever going to come back here again anyway.

They carefully stripped out of their clothes, trying not to bump into each other in the small space. Kanata managed to slip on his negligee first, and Chiaki felt his breath catch in his throat. Kanata looked absolutely amazing. He could see the outlines of his nipples, pecs, and abs through the sheer material, and he began to imagine what Kanata would look like without the boxers that he needed to keep on due to the store's policy. The only words he could get out were, "I...I'm buying that for you."

Kanata blushed. He was not really as embarrassed by dressing in something like that but definitely was by the thought of what he and Chiaki could do with such a garment. "You next," he said, anticipation clear in his quiet voice. 

Chiaki gently slid the tiny red nightgown over his head. It wasn't sheer like the one his boyfriend was wearing, but it was much more form fitting. It clung to his pecs, abs, and hips. It also showed off the erection he had gotten from watching the sheer fabric brush against Kanata's body like gentle waves that barely left anything to the imagination. The underwear requirement was definitely saving him from a rather embarrassing checkout. He could barely believe how turned on he was. 

"You...had better 'get' that one too..." Kanata's eyes were half lidded and his voice was full of the predatory lust that, as rare as it was, always made Chiaki feel like Kanata might actually be a dangerous sea creature.

Chiaki stifled a laugh at how his boyfriend was equally turned on and agreed. It took every ounce of self control they had to not go at each other right then and there. Chiaki wasn't a fan of public sex, but this might have been the exception. They quickly changed back into their clothes, and Chiaki went to purchase the lingerie. They didn't visit any other shops, determined to head home as quickly as possible. 

They had never rushed to the bedroom so quickly before, almost tripping in the entry way as they took off their shoes and then stripped off their shirts as they went. They changed as quickly as possible and then began running their hands down each other's bodies and kissing deeply and frantically. 

Kanata laughed as Chiaki flopped on the bed and then pulled him down as well. The blue haired boy immediately straddled his lover and leaned down for another kiss. Kanata moved up so that he could slide their erections together before stretching to dig the lube out of the nightstand's drawer. He then moved back to straddling Chiaki while facing away from him.

The brunet gently slid the fine material up off of Kanata's thighs and back, moving his hands up under it to run his fingers down the muscles of the blue haired boy's lower back. He watched Kanata slick one of his own fingers with lube and push it into himself. His boyfriend soon added in a second, massaging and scissoring his fingers until he could fit in a third. Chiaki's eyes were trying to take everything in-the movement of Kanata's hand and hips, the negligee covering his arched back like layers of sea foam, Chiaki's own hands gently sliding up and down Kanata's back. He was rock hard and almost shaking with anticipation.

Kanata moved away so that he could turn to face Chiaki. He was always happy to give his boyfriend a bit of a show, but he wanted to look into his eyes and see the very moment that the waves of pleasure would inevitably swallow him. He loved how wrecked Chiaki already looked. He could see the red silk already darkened with precum as it clung to Chiaki's tip.

Kanata slid his hands up Chiaki's thighs so slowly that the other boy almost groaned in desperation and want. He knew Kanata was teasing him. The blue haired boy slid his hands up under the red silk, slowly moving it up onto Chiaki's stomach to expose his erection. Kanata then slowly moved himself to hover over it. His hands continued traveling under the red silk, feeling the mountains and valleys of Chiaki's abs and sliding up onto his pecs. Even though he knew it was coming, Chiaki let out a gasp when Kanata rolled the nub of one of his nipples between his fingers. He felt Kanata's hand slither back down his body and groaned as Kanata lined them up and pushed down onto him.

Chiaki threw his head back and bit his lip. They'd done this before, but it was still an incredible feeling and the visuals this time were something completely new. Kanata was like a siren pulling him in, and he raised his eyes to meet shimmering green ones. He watched his boyfriend smile before sliding all the way down to the base of Chiaki's cock. He gasped as Kanata clenched his muscles around it and slowly slid back up. 

Kanata kept up his slow pace of sliding up and down, occasionally going down farther and tightening himself until he swore he could feel Chiaki's blood pulsing. He hungrily took in the sight of crimson silk sliding up and becoming more rumpled as Chiaki writhed from the slow, methodical pace. He decided that it was time to increase his speed and slid down more quickly, leaning back a little to feel a different angle against his prostate as he moved. To his pleasure, he could both hear and feel Chiaki gasp underneath him.

Chiaki closed his eyes and arched his back up off the mattress. He was gasping for air and feeling the silk move against his back whine also feeling the light material of Kanata's negligee ghosting over his thighs. He had to work to remember how to breathe. He began keeping pace with Kanata's new rhythm, angling his hips so that his tip could better hit the spots that would unravel his boyfriend as well. He looked up to see Kanata tossing his head back before increasing his pace. Kanata adjusted his balance and gazed down at the brunet. It was almost impossible to describe how his eyes could be warm and cold and lit with flames at the same time, but there are so many things swarming in the green orbs locked on his own brown ones. 

Kanata looked down to see warm brown eyes full of passion, curiosity, and affection. He never thought he could feel so safe in someone's gaze before meeting Chiaki. A faint devious smile crossed his lips. It was time to make those gorgeous eyes he loved so much widen with shock and pleasure. He shifted so that he could free one hand to reach behind himself and massage Chiaki's balls, gently rolling the scrotum between his fingers before finding exactly what he was looking for.

Chiaki sucked in a breath as his eyes went wide. Kanata was pushing down on some muscle and making tingles of pleasure run up his spine and abs and how did he know these things? The brunet didn't have time to consider it, because that free hand was now on his shoulder, urging him up. He complied, though he was somewhat surprised his muscles were still willing to work when he felt like putty. 

Kanata placed his thighs on either side of Chiaki's waist and planted his feet firmly on the bed. He leaned forward to brush his lips against Chiaki's ear and then direct him, "hold me." The sensation of strong arms wrapping around his back was both warm and reassuring. He took a moment to rest his chin on Chiaki's shoulder and feel their hearts beating frantically and the slide of the soft fabrics between them before leaning back, pushing with his feet, and gripping with his thighs to start moving again. 

Chiaki pulled his legs up to better support his boyfriend. He had been building up his upper body strength so he could support Kanata with the strength in both arms, but he wanted to be safe. They had only just figured out how to manage this position a few weeks ago. This time, he wanted a hand free for exploring. 

Kanata faltered as he felt the warmth of one arm recede, the smile he saw when he looked down questioningly could only be described as devious. Chiaki had a plan, and he wanted to find out what it was. He was moved as Chiaki's hand came to first rest for a while atop where his heart was beating in his chest. Then, he became intrigued as the pointer finger began to move lower, sliding and bunching the material of his negligee so it looked like the finger was creating ripples in water. His pace had slowed as he became mesmerized by the motion, watching the pattern move down his stomach and gasping as the thumb suddenly rubbed against the slick head of his cock through the sheer material.

Chiaki began rubbing circles on the head of Kanata's dick, watching the pale blue material begin to glisten with precum. Kanata clamped down around him as he gasped, which made the other groan. Kanata had completely stopped grinding, pupils blown wide, taking in Chiaki's every movement. The brunet pulled his boyfriend in for a deep kiss with the arm supporting his back. When they broke apart, Kanata repositioned himself so he could resume moving. He placed his hands behind him on the mattress instead of around Chiaki this time, so that Chiaki could have more space and two free hands to work. 

Chiaki slid his fingers down to the hem of the negligee, curling them around the hem teasingly before placing them in Kanata's upper thighs and sliding up to grasp him and start stroking gently at first until his hand was slicked and he could smoothly slide it up and down. 

Kanata began moving again pushing down onto Chiaki's dick and then bucking up into his hand. They were both enjoying how the sheer cloth was rippling over Kanata's body with the movement. The shimmering silk was glittering with every breath the brunet took and was clinging to his body from the light sweat he had worked up by this point.

Chiaki made a ring with his thumb and forefinger of one hand and began to twist right below Kanata's tip, causing his boyfriend to quietly gasp his name. The blue haired boy was shaking and moving more quickly, causing Chiaki's other hand to pump erratically. Chiaki carefully leaned back a little to press his dick more firmly against his boyfriend's prostate, increasing friction on his own head and making him groan loudly. They were both so close to the edge. The brunet tightened his fist a little as he pumped with both hands, one occasionally coming up to rub his palm over Kanata's tip. He was determined to watch his boyfriend cum first.

Kanata gasped, and his body began to shake. He panted Chiaki's name as he came, spattering the blue negligee with his cum while Chiaki tightened and loosened his grip on his boyfriend's shaft to heighten the pulsing sensation running through his body. The sensation caused him to clench down around the brunet's dick as he writhed, twisted, and bucked his hips. The sight of his boyfriend so consumed by his pleasure combined with the sensations he was feeling sent Chiaki over the edge. He came with a loud moan and flopped back onto the bed. 

After he'd had a little time to recover, Kanata pulled himself off of his boyfriend and crawled up to look into his eyes. He took in Chiaki's face, bangs clinging to his forehead with sweat and mouth just barely parted. He leaned down to kiss the other boy. 

Chiaki lazily opened his eyes and met sparkling green ones. He summoned enough energy to roll onto his side as he mumbled, “Let's just lay here.”

Kanata gave a slight nod and repositioned himself so that he was lying on his side facing the brunet. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a long, loving gaze before drifting off for an afternoon nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me any feedback you might have! I'd love to know if you enjoyed it or have critiques. I tweet @usanazunii and shitpost occasionally @EnStarsFromLN with silly text messages the characters could send each other from Texts From Last Night. Feel free to talk with me about kinks and ships and such! If I write waaaayyy too much back, it might turn into a fic. (That's what happened here.)
> 
> Also, the muscle Kanata was pressing on is called the perineum, but I had just said scrotum and didn't want to make that part sound too clinical. OTL


End file.
